


Home

by Vanilla_Owns_Chocolate



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/F, Fluff, Marriage Proposal, i love you aimee!!! happy anniversary!!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:41:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21767776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vanilla_Owns_Chocolate/pseuds/Vanilla_Owns_Chocolate
Summary: Maika is like home, Flower decides.
Relationships: flower/MAIKA (Vocaloid)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	Home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [charcolor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/charcolor/gifts).



> AHHHHH I CANT BELIEVE ITS BEEN ONE YEAR ALREADY!!!!! for those of you who arent ao3 user charcolor (aka my gf), its been one whole year since she confessed to me and i confessed back!!! so basically its our one year anniversary!!!!! i wrote this story for her bc flower/maika is her favorite vocaloid ship and we met thru our vocaloid femslash so!!!! heres somethin for her!!!! i love you aimee!!!!

Maika is like home, Flower decides.

Before she met Maika, Flower never had any associations with the word “home.” It was a concept that had been foregin to her for so long, something she had never even dreamed of, something she thought only existed in fantasy. When she met Maika, she realized that home was real, that it was attainable, that it was something she was allowed to have.

Everything Maika did felt like home. The way she smiled at her, so lovingly, so full of genuine affection. The way she laughed, the rise and fall of her chest, the little dimples that appeared on her cheeks. Most importantly of all, Flower thinks, is the way she says “I love you,” her voice changing to a slightly higher pitch, her eyes shining like spinels in the glimmering light of their room.

“I love you, too,” Flower murmurs, tracing a finger along her back. Maika hums a little at the contact, closing her arms tighter around Flower’s body. “You’re perfect.”

Maika squeals and buries her face in Flower’s neck. “No, _you’re_ perfect!”

Flower only chuckles, not bothering to hide her blush. She doesn’t deserve this, she thinks, this perfection, this beauty. But somehow, when she looks at Maika, a little voice in the back of her head tells her that she _does_ deserve it - that she’s worthy of love, of home.

“Can I tell you something kinda personal?” Flower asks, focusing her gaze on Maika’s shoulder. 

Maika straightens up a little to give her full attention. “Of course!”

“I…” Flower pauses, not sure how to actually phrase what she’s thinking. “I never thought something like this was possible. I never knew love was supposed to feel this...good.”

Maika laughs and plants a kiss on Flower’s head. “You make me feel the same way! I love you!”

Flower smiles, continuing, “And I never thought I would find ‘the one’ for me. I always worried that no one would ever want to stick around with me for so long. This is the longest relationship I’ve ever had.”

Again, Maika kisses Flower, this time on the nose. “Of course I want to be with you!” Her voice is so sweet and tender and sincere. “Flower, you make me feel the same way. This is my longest relationship, too."

"Really?" Flower is a little surprised. Wouldn't someone as amazing as Maika have lots of experience with relationships?

"Really. And that's how I know you're right for me." She squeezes Flower a little bit more. "You're wonderful."

Flower hums and remains silent for a while, letting her fingers brush through Maika’s soft white hair. She loves Maika’s hair. She has no idea how she does it every morning, but it somehow always looks gorgeous.

Flower loses herself within her own thoughts, wondering what to say next. There’s a certain question on her mind, but she isn’t sure now is the right time to ask. Hesitantly, she opens her mouth, deciding to voice what’s on her mind in a slightly different way.

“Have you ever thought about…” Her voice wavers, something most unusual for her, but she presses on. “Getting married?”

Immediately, Maika’s eyes widen, and she stares at Flower in shock. Flower feels her heart sink to her stomach. _Was that too much?_

But Maika isn’t mad at her. Rather, the look in her eyes is one of passion and awe. “All the time!” she replies, smiling widely. “I want to be able to live with you forever. I want to wake up beside you every day and help you take care of Hime and Mikoto. I…” Her voice trails off as her cheeks turn a faint shade of red. “I, uh...really want to be your wife.”

Flower feels hope surge in her chest. “I want that, too,” she explains, “more than you could ever imagine. Maika, I...will you…” She takes a deep breath, suddenly starting to doubt herself again. “Shit, I’m sorry, I know this is sudden. I don’t even have a ring or anything. I just-”

Maika stops her by gripping tightly onto her arms, a look of astonishment and happiness gracing her face. “It’s okay! I understand!” Realizing that she had interrupted Flower, she loosened her grip and rubbed the back of her neck sheepishly. “Ah, sorry...keep going.”

Encouraged, Flower looked Maika directly in the eyes. “Maika…” She gently cups the side of her face, leaning in so that their lips are just barely touching. “Will you marry me?”

Maika’s response is to close the gap between them, a happy little squeal escaping her as their lips touch. Flower smiles into the kiss, closing her eyes and pulling Maika in close. As always, their kisses are soft and warm, with the faintest hint of dampness, but something about this one feels different. Maybe it’s the extra layer of exhilaration, the joy of knowing that they would share a future together. Or maybe, the part of Flower’s mind that isn’t clouded with passion thinks, it’s the fact that it feels more like home than any of Maika’s other kisses.

Flower wants this kiss to last forever, but they have to break apart eventually. When they do, Flower’s words come out before she can control herself. “I love you. Thank you for being home.”

Maika giggles, a soft, light, beautiful sound, and whispers, “You’re more like home than anybody I’ve ever known.”

And somehow, that does it for Flower - seals the deal in her mind. By hearing those words, she knows that everything will be alright. She gives Maika another quick kiss, loving the way they feel against her own.

They stay up for another hour or so, excitedly chatting about what their wedding would be like, who they were going to invite, and when would be a good date. Eventually, however, their eyelids start to get heavy, and their speech becomes interrupted by their own yawns.

“I’m getting sleepy,” Maika murmurs, her eyelids fluttering drowsily. “Can I turn off the lamp?”

Flower nods, and Maika reaches over to the bedside table to shut off the light. Immediately, the room is plunged into a cool, soothing darkness, and Flower feels even more secure knowing that she isn’t alone.

“I love you,” Maika purrs, her voice heavy with sleep. “Good night, lovely.”

Flower gives her a light squeeze before responding, “Good night, my darling. I love you, too.”

The last thing on her mind before her eyes close completely is, _I’m finally home._

**Author's Note:**

> I LOVE YOU AIMEE!!!!! thank you for a whole year of love and happiness!!!!


End file.
